


Entanglements

by ReyOfStarlight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyOfStarlight/pseuds/ReyOfStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, Kylo is up to no good - and this time, Rey's in on it too. Will Hux give into their schemes before they drive him mad?<br/>-Set post TFA, Kylo and Hux have defected to the Resistance-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to Disney etc. I'm just playing with them. Please leave me critical reviews! (Seriously, they're one of the best ways for me to improve and give you better Reylux trash!

Kylo Ren knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He’d put his plan into action the previous evening; immediately after Rey had slipped from his bed and into the refresher for a shower, in fact. The slight buzz from the rum he’d consumed earlier made what he was doing easier, and all the more believable. Relaxing, he slowly opened the mental link he shared with the inimitable Brendol Hux, taking care not to reveal that he’d intentionally initiated it, or that he had any idea the link was open. Conveniently for the young force user, Hux’s limited understanding of the Force left him unaware that such a link could not be accidentally engaged, and Ren was going to use that to his full advantage. If memory served him correctly, the former General would be at the weekly base preparedness meeting, packed into a conference room with General Organa, Poe Dameron, Finn, and about twenty other Resistance officers, not to mention C3PO, the world’s most irritating protocol droid. This was a perfect time to set his plan in motion.

“Rey?” he called softly when she didn’t reappear after the shower fell silent. “I thought you were coming back to me,” he added with a pout, crossing his arms over a sinewy chest as he sat up in the  bed, ensconced from the waist down in dark,  inky silk sheets.

A young woman emerged from the ‘fresher in a simple bra and tight boy shorts, rolling her eyes as she continued to towel off her wet hair. “Kylo, I _told_ you we shouldn’t be doing this now,” she grumbled, glancing at the chronometer that sat atop a long desk. “ _Force_ , Kylo, I am _so late_!”

The raven-haired man merely chuckled; his Force presence was intimately entwined with hers, and he could tell that she wasn’t particularly annoyed with him. Even if she had been, though, he might not have noticed, his mouth curving into a smirk as he gazed in her direction.  
  
“I _heard_ that,” she shot at him, aloud. “No, I will not turn around so you can stare at my arse. I’m already late for the damn meeting, and I’m getting tired of the amused ‘I know you just slept with my son’ looks that your mother has been getting a lot of use out of lately.”

Ren watched her grab a pair of black leggings and a dark grey tunic from the closet; she might harangue him for his greyscale wardrobe, but the colors looked perfect on her. His smug look only grew as she pulled the leggings on, bending over in front of him. “So I do get a show _after all,”_ he chuckled, “And it’s not as if my mother’s wrong…”

The charcoal tunic nearly engulfed her, and Rey pulled off what she could now tell was Ren’s tunic, balling it up and throwing it at his head before slipping into an appropriately sized version. She was nearly out the door when she felt an invisible pull back to the bed and shot the young man an unamused glare as she let herself be dropped onto the mattress next to him. “You are _insufferable_ ,” she complained, just as he grabbed her torso and pulled her onto him.

Ren smiled innocently back at Rey, kissing her softly as he reveled in the sensation of her straddling his lap, and he ground his hips into hers. “You _love it_ ,” he whispered wickedly, sliding a hand between her thighs for one tantalizing moment before he swung his legs over the side of the bed, keeping her in his lap. “Now, go to your meeting. I’ll be here when you get back,” he winked.

“Insufferable,” she grumbled back, practically jogging to the door before he could change his mind again.

The young woman slipped into the back of the conference room just as Poe was finishing a status report on the starfighter squadrons. General Organa turned to look at Rey, and noticing that her hair hung in damp braids, cocked an eyebrow. ‘I’m sorry General, I lost track of time with training…’ Rey projected through the force. Leia’s eyes twinkled in a manner that very much reminded Rey of the twinkle in Kylo Ren’s eye when he was up to something particularly mischievous. ‘Training, hmmm?’ the older woman sent back to her. Rey fought the flush that threatened to burn up her cheeks, with little success. Luckily for her, the room was intently focused on a holo projection of a new First Order battle cruiser. All except a certain red-head, who felt his face grow hot as he observed the interaction between his General and Kylo Ren’s lover.

 

The last half hour and been excruciating for Hux, and not simply because he hated these meetings; no, this had been so much worse than usual. Nearly as soon as he’d slid into his chair, the images and sensations had started assaulting his senses. The first thing he’d seen was Ren, sprawled out in bed, with only a sheet draped haphazardly across his waist and thighs. At the same time, Hux _felt_ as if he was Ren; the smooth, cool silk brushed his tender member as he leaned back in a bed, completely sated. Just as quickly, the link was severed, leaving Hux to glance around the room, hoping no one had noticed. The last few stragglers filed in and Poe began to discuss the Resistance’s need for x-wing upgrades when Hux noticed that Rey was nowhere to be seen. Before he could wonder where she was, a channel into Ren’s mind opened again, and Hux could see a slender young woman with wet brown hair standing with her back toward him. Suddenly, she bent over, tight navy boy shorts stretching tightly over her firm ass, and Hux heard a low growl issue from Ren’s mouth- or was it his? The connection dissolved once more, leaving Hux to scan the room in a panic, looking for any sign that he’d audibly reacted to the scenes playing out inside his head.

Seeing none, Hux turned his thoughts inward; if he didn’t know better, he’d say Ren was teasing him intentionally. The two had a long history together, both as colleagues and… something more. They’d never discussed a title, and Hux hated how ‘friends with benefits’ sounded. It had started casually enough, the two of them sharing a bit too much to drink one evening in Hux’s quarters, and one thing led to the next. And now, nearly six years and the addition of one romantic partner later, whatever arrangement they’d had still stood. Hux had assumed whatever ‘it’ was would be finished when Kylo had fallen for Rey, but the younger man had reassured him that he’d spoken with Rey, and she was fine with it. Rey continued to be her kind and spunky self around Hux, and he’d had avoided Kylo for weeks, thinking the other man had lied to him and kept Rey in the dark. One evening though, about six months back, she’d asked him to walk with her after a meeting, and before he could offer a feeble excuse, she had a small hand wrapped around his bicep and was guiding him out toward the courtyard. Rey had told him, in her gentle manner, that she knew about him and Kylo, and that though the Knight of Ren had offered to end it, she’d declined. “I like you, Hux,” she’d said, the words still crystal clear in his mind, “I don’t mind sharing, just so long as Kylo doesn’t take up all of your time. I enjoy training with you,” she added with a shy smile.

Rey might not mind sharing, he mused, but there was no way that a certain temperamental force user was currently sharing any of their moments with Hux intentionally. ‘Interesting,’ he thought. This was certainly a new development in their mental connection, a side effect of his arrangement with Kylo that had taken a considerable amount of getting used to on Hux’s part. He had just resolved to lord it over the younger man when he felt a lithe body lowering, painstakingly slowly, onto his hips and groin, and his head swam with images of Kylo sitting against the headboard, rolling his hips into the former scavenger straddling his lap. Hux bit his bottom lip, hard, as his pants began to tighten. No. He couldn’t be turned on by this. Not here, surrounded by Resistance officers, and if he had his way, not ever. That was private, off limits to him. The flustered red head had barely shaken the feeling of the young Jedi grinding against him- ‘ _Kylo,’_ he reminded himself harshly- when she rushed into that very room, and he felt his cheeks catch fire. At that moment, Hux would’ve found sitting in a snow drift on Hoth preferable to another minute in that meeting.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to just be Reylo smut, and somehow turned into a bit of that, mixed with a healthy dose of love and tenderness. Fair warning - slow burn and frustrations abound.

Rey slipped out as soon as the meeting was over, not wanting to endure another teasing from Poe and Finn about her current choice in roommates. She was so focused on getting back to her quarters that she barely noticed the flustered ginger rushing down the corridor behind her, veering off when he reached the hallway to his own apartment. Turning to the left at an intersection, Rey was surprised to find herself in front of her own door, having not realized how quickly she was walking.

The door whooshed open softly, and she stepped into her living area, taking stock of the trail of clothing that led toward her open bedroom door. Making a mental note to pick everything up in the morning, before Finn stopped by for their run, she shuffled toward her bedroom, expecting to find Kylo either sound asleep and sprawled out across her entire bed, or gone for a walk to wind down for the night.

What she had no expected, however, was to find the handsome man sitting up in her bed, shirtless, and watching a holodrama on her viewscreen. “Hey cutie,” he smirked, shifting slightly and letting the sheet slide down from his waist, revealing a hint of muscular, bare thigh.

She grabbed a piece of fruit off the desk and switched off the viewscreen. “Hi you,” she smiled back, sitting down at the end of the bed and biting into the crisp Corellian apple. “Ugh, I’m so hungry,” she grumbled, wiping a droplet of juice from her lip with the pad of her thumb. “Besides nearly _dying_ of embarrassment when your mother kept shooting me looks after I walked in, all I could think about was food.” She glanced up at him just in time to watch him hike the sheet up at his knee. “Honestly, you’re incorrigible,” she sighed.

“So?” Kylo asked, feigning the most innocent look he could muster and eliciting a chuckle from the young woman at the end of the bed. “Come up here and sit with me.” It was a request, not a demand, and Rey was happy to oblige him. She tossed the apple core in the garbage before grabbing a blanket off the floor, slipping under the sheets, and nestling into the warm body she found beneath them.

She laid her head against his chest, and waited for him to wrap an arm around her before she spoke. “You started our plan without telling me, didn’t you?” she pouted, more in a teasing manner than anything else.

A slight look of surprise graced Ren’s features, though he recovered quickly. “How did you know?” he paused, trying to remember if he’d given anything away. Looking down at her with big brown eyes, he added “I thought I’d done a good job of making it seem like an accident! If you noticed, he probably suspected I was up to something.”

Rey chuckled against the velvety soft skin of his chest before answering. “No, I didn’t pick up anything from you. Hux spent the entire meeting squirming, blushing, and glancing at me when he thought no one was looking, then he rushed out the moment it ended. Force, Ky, he was wound so tightly by the end of it, you should’ve seen him!”

The mischievous young man pressed his nose and mouth to the top of her head, smiling at the thought. “I couldn’t help myself,” he said sheepishly. “I just _knew_ that would get to him.”

She pulled her head up from his chest, lightly smacking him on the arm as she did so. “I can’t believe you started without me!” she grumbled, arranging her face into a pout, her eyebrows furrowing in and her lower lip jutting out slightly.

His demeanor softening further, Kylo gently ran his fingers through her hair, undoing a still-damp braid as he went. “You’re not really mad at me, are you?” he asked quietly.

The young woman sighed softly as his fingers ran over her scalp before she cracked a small grin. “What do _you_ think?”

“Well….” he started slowly, pretending to puzzle over her question as he began to trace fingertips under the hem of her tunic and up her spine, “I think you’re mad about _me_.” His deep chuckle reverberates in his ribcage, and Rey feels his amusement vibrating against her. “And I _know_ you’re mad about-” he pauses, taking her by the waist and lifting her to straddle him, “-what I can do to you,” he finished with a whisper and a wink.

Rey couldn’t help but roll her eyes at his cockiness. “Tell me, Ky, has that line _ever_ worked for you before?” She raised her hips slightly, lifting herself off of his lap and eliciting a low groan as the pressure he had begun to crave disappeared.

“Hmmm, dunno,” he rumbled, running large hands up her sides and hiking her tunic up as he went. “You tell me, is my test run working?” he teased, smirking at her as she shivered slightly when a chill coursed through her.

“You are _insufferable_ ,” Rey inched closer to him, her linen clad chest pressing against his heated bare one, and she lowered herself down, muscular thighs settling on either side of his waist, just inches above where he so desperately wanted her.

Long, dark lashes fluttered shut as Ren tipped his head back against the wall for a moment before taking advantage of her proximity and pulling the tunic up and over her head in one smooth motion, tossing it to the floor. He paused to rake his eyes appreciatively over the young Jedi in front of him, taking in the rippling muscles in her shoulder, arms and stomach, the graceful way her sides curved in at her waist, and the soft swell of her breasts, cupped in a plain bra he’d be only too happy to rid her of. “And you are so _beautiful,”_ he hummed back, wrapping a hand around each of her hips before arching up to capture her soft lips in his, disarming her entirely.  

Rey melted into his touch, pressing her torso flush against his and happily surrendering to Kylo as he tugged lightly at her lower lip with his teeth, displaying a tenderness that never failed to surprise her, no matter how many times she experienced it. She sighed softly as she parted her lips and drew his tongue into her mouth, one hand snaking up into his hair as he pulled away to trail soft kisses down the column of her throat, the muscles in her neck fluttering at the sensation of his full lips teasing down toward her collarbone. “Mmmmhh Ky,” she whispered, no longer holding herself tightly against him, instead sinking back until her ass was firmly nestled in his lap.

For a moment, the man considered reopening the mental link with General Hux and letting the sensation of Rey’s lithe body pressed against his flood through it, but the instant she whispered his name and settled into his embrace, the thought flew from his mind. They had both discussed it, and Rey had no reservations about Hux seeing the two of them in, as Ren had described it with a smirk, ‘the throes of passion.’  Kylo, however, had a condition he had kept to himself; he was all too happy to share the downright sinful things he and Rey often did, but tender, sensuous moments like these were too dear for him to _ever_ share them with Hux. Fucking was one thing, but making love was an entirely different story.

The former knight was brought back to the present as Rey pulled slightly away from him and began to kiss down his body, stopping to tease a hardening nipple before running her hands across his muscular chest. Kylo looked down at her, mouth slightly open as he sucked in a breath sharply when she took the opportunity to grind against the erection she could feel hardening underneath her. “Hmm, you like that?” she chuckled, repeating the motion. Sleek black locks danced around his face as he nodded eagerly, hoping that if he didn’t hold back, Rey wouldn’t either.

“I thought you might,” she purred, her lips and tongue leaving a hot trail down his abdomen until she reached the sheet that still covered his lap. She palmed him through the silky sheet, causing his breath to come in short huffs as he clenched his eyes shut, waiting for her to continue. Rey didn’t test his patience, pulling the sheet back swiftly, and grabbing his straining cock at the base, leaving a glistening trail in her wake as she flattened her tongue and ran it slowly up the shaft to his tip, swirling around his head before taking it in her mouth.

A wet warmth encircled him, drawing a soft “Ohhhh,” from the man’s lips as the young woman before him sucked her cheeks in, further engulfing the top of his cock in her heated mouth. Kylo cracked his eyes open in time to watch her take more of him past her rosy lips, at the same time as a wave of her emotions crashed around him. Lust, desire, love, trust; he sank further into the bliss of the moment as their Force auras began to intertwine, their connection only fueling the burn that had begun to creep up his body from the point where her mouth met his skin.

He was lost in the sensation almost immediately when a pang of sadness cut through the haze, his heart clenching in his chest as it hit, and the dark haired man’s eyes flew open, taking in the sight before him. “Rey,” he murmured, weaving his fingers through her loose hair. She took it as encouragement, and he grimaced slightly as he felt her lips slide even further down his shaft. “No, _Rey_ ,” Kylo tugged at her hair as gently as he could while still pulling her up towards him. She let him slide from her mouth slowly and looked up at him, confusion evident in her hooded eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked quietly, old insecurities creeping back in nearly immediately.

“No!” he exclaimed, not wanting to her to begin questioning herself. “No,” he said more quietly, brushing her hair back from her face before sliding a hand down to cup her cheek. “You’re sad.” It was an observation, not a question. “Where are you?” he asked softly, noticing how her hazel eyes had glazed over, even as she looked at him. “You’re not ruining anything,” he added, sensing her reluctance to answer when she’d been moments away from her goal, and he was still obviously _so close._ “You are far more important than my release.”  
  
Rey regarded him cautiously, not sure whether to take him at his word, the soft strokes of his thumb against her cheek relaxing her slightly. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, hiding her face against his chest as she felt a blush rising in her cheeks. ‘You have nothing to apologize for,’ echoed in her mind, and she drew back to look at him, his probing gaze urging her to continue.

“I- I can’t stop thinking about Snoke,” she stammered, the euphoria of the moment already sucked out of the room, even before she spoke the twisted old being’s name. Ren’s interrogation of her while he was in the First Order paled in comparison to what Snoke had done when his Knights of Ren had finally gotten their hands on her for a second time. Kylo’s face grew serious and troubled as he thought back to what Snoke had done to her; watching his former master break Rey in the cruelest ways possible, both mentally and physically, had been the final straw. He and Hux had been sickened after the first ‘interrogation’ they’d been forced to watch, though Kylo still thought spirit crushing torture was a more apt description of what Snoke had done. Within twenty-four hours, they and Captain Phasma had decided they’d had enough and that the time had come to flee the First Order. Taking a broken Rey along with them, they’d escaped when the base came under attack, and had begged for asylum the moment they’d encountered a Resistance fighter.

Pulling the sheet back up to his waist, he slid down in the bed, holding Rey tightly to him as he covered them both with a heavy blanket. “Oh, Rey… You should have told me.” Kylo felt her collapse against him, clearly spent from the activity she’d just been engaged in and the emotional pain he was sure the thought of Snoke had caused.

“I didn’t think it had bothered me,” came the muffled reply from somewhere beneath his chin. “They mentioned him at the meeting; Hux thinks the locations of the new battle cruisers are indicative of the quadrant he’s withdrawn to…” She trailed off, and Kylo guess the proud young woman was composing herself, so he held her, silently, until she was ready to continue. “All of a sudden he was in my head while I was – it was just like when he-”

Ren nodded, not wanting to push her to continue; he already understood. “I don’t feel him here,” he stroked her hair, “Do you think it was just a memory?” she nodded against his chest and the hot droplet that landed on his bare skin told him she hadn’t quite been able to keep back the tears. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he murmured, rocking her slightly in his arms, “It’s alright Rey, we’re safe now.”

“I love you,” she murmured sleepily after perhaps ten minutes had gone by.

He pressed full lips to the top of her head, breathing in the faint scent of her shampoo as he did. “I love you too, Rey,” he whispered back, waiting until her breathing slowed and he was sure she’d drifted off to sleep before relaxing and closing his own eyes.  


End file.
